Infection by hepatitis C virus (“HCV”) is a compelling human medical problem. HCV is recognized as the causative agent for most cases of non-A, non-B hepatitis, with an estimated human seroprevalence of 1% globally [Purcell, R. H., “Hepatitis C virus: Historical perspective and current concepts” FEMS Microbiology Reviews 14, pp. 181-192 (1994); Van der Poel, C. L., “Hepatitis C Virus. Epidemiology, Transmission and Prevention in Hepatitis C Virus. Current Studies in Hematology and Blood Transfusion, H. W. Reesink, Ed., (Basel: Karger), pp. 137-163 (1994)]. Four million individuals may be infected in the United States alone [Alter, M. J. and Mast, E. E., “The Epidemiology of Viral Hepatitis in the United States, Gastroenterol. Clin. North Am. 23, pp. 437-455 (1994)].
Upon first exposure to HCV only about 20% of infected individuals develop acute clinical hepatitis while others appear to resolve the infection spontaneously. In most instances, however, the virus establishes a chronic infection that persists for decades [Iwarson, S. “The Natural Course of Chronic Hepatitis” FEMS Microbiology Reviews 14, pp. 201-204 (1994)]. This usually results in recurrent and progressively worsening liver inflammation, which often leads to more severe disease states such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma [Kew, M. C., “Hepatitis C and Hepatocellular Carcinoma”, FEMS Microbiology Reviews, 14, pp. 211-220 (1994); Saito, I., et al. “Hepatitis C Virus Infection is Associated with the Development of Hepatocellular Carcinoma” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, pp. 6547-6549 (1990)]. Unfortunately, there are no broadly effective treatments for the debilitating progression of chronic HCV.
The HCV genome encodes a polyprotein of 3010-3033 amino acids [Choo, Q.-L., et al. “Genetic Organization and Diversity of the Hepatitis C Virus”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88, pp. 2451-2455 (1991); Kato, N. et al., Molecular Cloning of the Human Hepatitis C Virus Genome From Japanese Patients with Non-A, Non-B Hepatitis”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87, pp. 9524-9528 (1990); Takamizawa, A. et al., “Structure and Organization of the Hepatitis C Virus Genome Isolated From Human Carriers”, J. Virol., 65, pp. 1105-1113 (1991)]. The HCV nonstructural (NS) proteins are presumed to provide the essential catalytic machinery for viral replication. The NS proteins are derived by proteolytic cleavage of the polyprotein [Bartenschlager, R. et al., “Nonstructural Protein 3 of the Hepatitis C Virus Encodes a Serine-Type Proteinase Required for Cleavage at the NS3/4 and NS4/5 Junctions”, J. Virol., 67, pp. 3835-3844 (1993); Grakoui, A. et al. “Characterization of the Hepatitis C Virus-Encoded Serine Proteinase: Determination of Proteinase-Dependent Polyprotein Cleavage Sites”, J. Virol., 67, pp. 2832-2843 (1993); Grakoui, A. et al., Expression and Identification of Hepatitis C Virus Polyprotein Cleavage Products”, J. Virol., 67, pp. 1385-1395 (1993); Tomei, L. et al., “NS3 is a serine protease required for processing of hepatitis C virus polyprotein”, J. Virol., 67, pp. 4017-4026 (1993)].
The HCV NS protein 3 (NS3) contains a serine protease activity that helps process the majority of the viral enzymes, and is thus considered essential for viral replication and infectivity. It is known that mutations in the yellow fever virus NS3 protease decreases viral infectivity [Chambers, T. J. et. al., “Evidence that the N-terminal Domain of Nonstructural Protein NS3 From Yellow Fever Virus is a Serine Protease Responsible for Site-Specific Cleavages in the Viral Polyprotein”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87, pp. 8898-8902 (1990)]. The first 181 amino acids of NS3 (residues 1027-1207 of the viral polyprotein) have been shown to contain the serine protease domain of NS3 that processes all four downstream sites of the HCV polyprotein [C. Lin et al., “Hepatitis C Virus NS3 Serine Proteinase: Trans-Cleavage Requirements and Processing Kinetics”, J. Virol., 68, pp. 8147-8157 (1994)].
The HCV NS3 serine protease and its associated cofactor, NS4A, help process all of the viral enzymes, and are thus considered essential for viral replication. This processing appears to be analogous to that carried out by the human immunodeficiency virus aspartyl protease, which is also involved in viral enzyme processing. HIV protease inhibitors, which inhibit viral protein processing, are potent antiviral agents in man, indicating that interrupting this stage of the viral life cycle results in therapeutically active agents. Consequently it is an attractive target for drug discovery. Unfortunately, there are no serine protease inhibitors available currently as anti-HCV agents.
Furthermore, the current understanding of HCV has not led to any other satisfactory anti-HCV agents or treatments. The only established therapy for HCV disease is interferon treatment. However, interferons have significant side effects (Janssen et al., 1994; Renault and Hoofnagle, 1989) [Janssen, H. L. A., et al. “Suicide Associated with Alfa-Interferon Therapy for Chronic Viral Hepatitis” J. Hepatol., 21, pp. 241-243 (1994)]; Renault, P. F. and Hoofnagle, J. H., “Side effects of alpha interferon. Seminars in Liver Disease 9, 273-277. (1989)] and induce long term remission in only a fraction (˜25%) of cases [Weiland, O. “Interferon Therapy in Chronic Hepatitis C Virus Infection”, FEMS Microbiol. Rev., 14, PP. 279-288 (1994)]. Moreover, the prospects for effective anti-HCV vaccines remain uncertain.
Thus, there is a need for more effective anti-HCV therapies. Such inhibitors would have therapeutic potential as protease inhibitors, particularly as serine protease inhibitors, and more particularly as HCV NS3 protease inhibitors. Specifically, such compounds may be useful as antiviral agents, particularly as anti-HCV agents.